A Pink BracketBuster 5: Livin' the Suite Life
by psav2005
Summary: Suite Life series/Power Rangers crossover. After meeting the Suite Life crew in my story "Power Rangers on Deck" the Rangers invite them to join the craziness that is the Angel Grove/Reefside Madness Tournament
1. Selection Sunday

**A Pink BracketBuster 5, Livin' the Suite Life: Chapter 1**

**A/N: Ladies and gentlemen, it is that time of year once again, March, and that means just one thing, March Madness, the NCAA Men's Basketball Tournament, and in the world of fan fiction that means the return of my Pink BracketBuster series. This year's version of the story gets a new twist, as it will be a crossover story as I bring in the Suite Life series characters, making this the sequel of my Power Rangers/Suite Life crossover story Power Rangers on Deck that I just finished reposting. If you have read my previous stories in this series you know the drill, if you are new to the series welcome, and as I tell everyone every year, I don't make this stuff up, I use the actual tournament bracket and actual tournament results. Also to my Power Ranger fans joining the fun for this year's story are Eric and Wes from Time Force, Cassidy and Devin from Dino Thunder, and me, Phil Savitt (hey I was a character in Power Rangers on Deck so it's all good). I hope everyone enjoys the story, and as always please let me know your thoughts by leaving a review.**

**Summary: After meeting the Suite Life crew in my story "Power Rangers on Deck" the Rangers invite them to join the craziness that is the Angel Grove/Reefside Madness Tournament**

**Disclaimer: As always, I only own my original characters (Phil Savitt, Jen Jackson, Chelsea Matthews, Lindsey Stewart, and Crystal Johnson). Everything else I DO NOT OWN.**

**Couples: Power Rangers – ****Tommy/Kim, Jason/Hayley, Zack/Trini, Rocky/Aisha, Billy/Kat, Adam/Tanya, Andros/Ashley, Zhane/Karone, Carlos/Cassie, Trent/Kira, Conner/OC (Chelsea), Ethan/OC (Jen), Justin/OC (Lindsey), TJ/OC (Crystal), Cassidy/Devin. Suite Life – Cody/Bailey, Zack/Maya, Woody/Addison, London/Marcus, Moseby/Tutweiller**

**Alma Maters/Future Schools: UCLA (Tommy, Jason, Rocky, Aisha). Florida (Kimberly). USC (Zack, Trini, Adam, Tanya). Stanford (Hayley, Billy, Kat, Justin, Ethan). UNLV (Andros, Ashley, Zhane, Karone). Oregon (Carlos, Cassie). Washington State (TJ). Gonzaga (Crystal). BYU (Lindsey). Nevada (Trent, Kira). Long Beach State (Conner). San Diego (Chelsea). Cal State Fullerton (Jen). Cornell (Anton). St. Mary's (Elsa). San Diego State (Cassidy, Devin). Syracuse (Ernie). Arizona State (Stone). New Mexico (Bulk). Maryland (Skull). Arizona (Eric, Wes). Bowling Green (Phil). Yale (Cody, Bailey). UConn (Zack, Maya, Woody, Addison). St. John's (London, Marcus). Georgetown (Moseby). Villanova (Tutweiller). Wisconsin (Kirby).**

_Sunday March 13, 2011. Hayley's Cyberspace Café – Reefside, California; 3pm PDT_

"CBS Sports presents the 2011 NCAA Men's Basketball Tournament Selection Show"

"It's starting everyone," Wes and Devin yelled as the group of 39 that had assembled to watch the selection show gathered around the TVs at Hayley to see who would play who and where. New to the madness known as the Angel Grove/Reefside Madness Tournament were Wes and his best friend Eric, along with Devin and his girlfriend Cassidy, and Kira and Kim's manager Phil. Eric and Wes had wanted to join the fun for years, but every March the Red and Quantum Time Force Rangers always seemed to be out of town for Silver Guardians business with no time to fill out a bracket, but this year the Arizona alums were in town and ready to win the whole thing. As for Cassidy and Devin, after the duo graduated from Reefside with Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent they attended San Diego State, and got jobs at a San Diego news station as a reporter (Cassidy) and a cameraman (Devin). While they loved San Diego, they couldn't pass up an opportunity to work at a news station in America's second largest city, so they returned to the area. As for Phil, well after the Rito/Vile/Scorpina incident on the S.S. Tipton he knew everything, and with no secrets among the group after the tournament pool two years ago, Kim and Kira invited their manager to join the craziness as well. With no secrets in the group as well Cassidy, Devin, Wes, and Eric were caught up on everyone and everything they didn't know as well.

"Good evening everyone and welcome to the 2011 NCAA Men's Basketball Tournament selection show, I'm Greg Gumbel with my partners Greg Anthony and Seth Davis, along with us as well from Turner Sports is Kenny Smith and Charles Barkley. The five of us are here to reveal the field for the 2011 NCAA Men's Basketball Championship. First we will start with the four number one seeds in the field. The overall number seed in the field, in the East Region is the Ohio State Buckeyes. The second number one seed in the Southwest Region goes to the Kansas Jayhawks. The third number one seed belongs to the Pittsburgh Panthers who are in the Southeast Region, and the fourth number one seed, in the West Region is the Duke Blue Devils."

"Another year, another number one seed for Duke," the always cocky Conner McKnight said as his friends couldn't help but to roll their eyes at him.

"Also another year and another easy draw for them too probably," Trent threw in as the others couldn't help but to laugh.

"Duke could be in a bracket with the fifteen greatest NBA teams of all time and people would say it's an "easy" draw," Conner remarked back, and some of the others couldn't help but to agree with him, even Trent.

"Ohio State, top seed, boring," Kimberly added.

"Don't worry, they are from Ohio, they'll find a way to blow it or choke it away," Adam said.

"Well as long as Zeltrax doesn't come back and try and ruin our pool they can be the top seed," Tommy responded.

"Wait a minute, Zeltrax returned, when was this," Cassidy asked as both she and Devin had never heard this story.

"2007, night of the championship game," Ethan said as he and Kira went to tell the two the story before the show returned.

"Now it's time to reveal our first bracket, and we start in the East, the regional final set for the Prudential Center in Newark, New Jersey. These games to be played in Cleveland, Ohio Friday and Sunday and as mentioned the top seed those Buckeyes of Ohio State, they meet the winner of a First Four game set for Wednesday in Dayton between Texas-San Antonio and Alabama State, while the eight seed George Mason Patriots take on the nine seed Villanova Wildcats. To Tampa for these Thursday Saturday games, West Virginia's Mountaineers are the five and they will meet a First Four winner as well, either Clemson or a surprise entrant the Conference USA regular season champion UAB, while the SEC Tournament Champion Kentucky Wildcats are the four seed and they'll meet the champs from the Ivy League, thirteen seeded Princeton. In Charlotte on Friday and Sunday the second seed North Carolina Tar Heels are back in after missing the field a year ago and the Long Island Blackhawks, champions of the Northeast Conference await them as the fifteen seed, while the seventh seeded Washington Huskies will match up with ten seed from the SEC the Georgia Bulldogs. Lastly back to Cleveland for Friday Sunday games, the Orange of Syracuse are the three seed and will meet Larry Bird's alma mater the Indiana State Sycamores, while the six seed Xavier will just have to make a drive up I-71 for their first game of the tournament as they will face the eleventh seeded Golden Eagles of Marquette."

The group was relatively quiet for this bracket, though everyone who went to a Pac-10 school, led largely by TJ, Eric, and Wes gave a nice boo when Washington was mentioned.

"Thoughts on the draw Ernie," Stone asked his friend, the owner of the Angel Grove Gym and Juice bar was the first to see his school revealed.

"Glad to know Larry Bird won't be suiting up in that first game," Ernie said with a chuckle. "Xavier is always a tough draw though, especially getting them in their home state," he added as the show returned.

"We move out West for our next bracket, with the regional final at Anaheim's Honda Center."

As soon as they place they worked at got mentioned TJ, Justin, and Lindsey started cheering.

"Friday and Sunday games to be played in Charlotte, North Carolina as the top seed Duke won't have to go too far for the opening weekend to battle sixteen seed Hampton, the Pirates won the MEAC. Two teams with very up and down seasons meet in the eight nine game as the Wolverines of Michigan battle the Tennessee Volunteers. In Tulsa for more Friday Sunday dates the five seed is the Arizona Wildcats and they will meet the CUSA tournament champions the twelve seed Memphis Tigers, and the Longhorns from Texas are the four seed and they will face the Summit League Champion Oakland Golden Grizzlies, back in the dance again as a thirteen seed this year. These Thursday Saturday games will be played in Tucson, Arizona as San Diego State, what a season the Aztecs have had are the two seed and will face the Big Sky champion Northern Colorado, the fifteen seed Bears making their first ever appearance in the tournament. Temple is in for a fourth straight year, they are the seven seed and will meet the Nittany Lions of Penn State, first appearance in ten years for the ten seed from the Big Ten. Our nation's capital will host these games on Thursday and Saturday as UConn is a three seed after their amazing Big East Tournament run, they will meet the Patriot League champions fourteen seeded Bucknell. Cincinnati returns to the dance after a five year absence, first bid since joining the Big East for the Bearcats, and they are the six seed, matched up with the eleven seed from the Big 12 Missouri."

"Nothing is stopping Arizona on the road to Houston," Wes said as he and Eric high fived.

"And that includes Duke," Eric said pointing right at Conner, as Conner's only response was the bring it gesture.

Cassidy and Devin could only laugh at the two as they watched Wes and Eric talk to the three who worked at the Honda Center.

"They better hope Texas doesn't ruin their plans," Devin said to his girlfriend.

"I for one hope they do," Stone threw in, loud enough for Eric and Wes to hear.

"At least we get to go to Tucson, as well as Anaheim, when they Aztecs get there," Cassidy responded.

"How did you pull that off," Kat asked the two.

"Our old station in San Diego asked us to do some reports for them from there," Devin explained.

"Plus we were going to follow the Aztecs no matter where they went this weekend, so we planned ahead and got the weekend off," Cassidy finished.

"On now to the Southwest Region, its finals set for the Alamodome in San Antonio. Games Friday Sunday in Tulsa and Kansas is the top seed in the region and they will meet the sixteen seed champions of the America East the Boston U Terriers. Lon Kruger leads UNLV back to the dance as the Rebels are the eight seed, and they will meet one of Lon's former teams, the ninth seeded Illinois Fighting Illini. Onto Denver for these games Thursday and Saturday Vanderbilt is the five seed and the Commodores will meet the Atlantic Ten tournament champions the twelve seed Richmond Spiders. Louisville is back in the dance and is a four seed this year as they will face in state rival Morehead State; the Eagles are the thirteen seed. Down to the bottom of the bracket for games in the Windy City Friday and Sunday and there is Notre Dame, the two seed will meet the MAC Champion Akron Zips. Texas A&M is in the dance again under Marc Turgeon as the seventh seeded Aggies will meet the Florida State Seminoles; the ten seed out of the ACC. Staying in Chicago to finish the bracket Purdue is the three and gets to stay relatively close to home for a match with the fourteen seed Peacocks of St. Peter's from the MAAC. Lastly Georgetown is the six seed and they will meet the winner of a Wednesday First Four game in Dayton which will feature the VCU Rams from the CAA and the Pac-10's USC Trojans."

"USC, USC, USC, USC," was all that could be heard in Hayley's after it was announced that USC made the dance, as Adam, Tanya, Trini, and Zack were going nuts.

"CHEATERS, CHEATERS, CHEATERS," was the response from the UCLA group of Jason, Tommy, Aisha, and Rocky, referring to issues both the USC football and basketball teams have had recently.

"ANDREW LUCK, ANDREW LUCK," then started the Stanford five of Hayley, Billy, Kat, Justin, and Ethan, quieting both So Cal school groups; they may not have basketball they could talk about at that moment, but football talk they could bring up to silence the others, though two people were able to one up them.

"PAC-10 CHAMPS, PAC-10 CHAMPS," chanted Carlos and Cassie, as they had football bragging rights over all their Pac-10 friends at the moment.

"Ok we seriously need to get right of a Pac-10 group," Crystal and Lindsey said at the same time, drawing ire from both their husbands the groups that were doing the chanting, along with those who weren't like Eric, Wes, and Stone.

"Well we should at least not let any more into the group then," Chelsea said.

"Yeah it's bad enough we let Arizona in this year," Stone said with an evil smile as Wes and Eric sent just glares back to him.

"Well we certainly won't be letting anyone from Utah into the group," Jen said.

"Or Cal," Ethan added.

"Or Washington," TJ made sure got into there as well.

"Enough of all this Pac-10 talk, it's all about UNLV," Andros said.

"U N L V," Zhane chanted as Andros, Ashley, and Karone clapped along with him.

"Kansas is going down again in round two," Andros said as he and Zhane did their famous chest bump. The others could only roll their eyes and laugh, thankful that the show was back on.

"Final bracket we have for you is the Southeast, its regional finals in the Big Easy at the New Orleans Arena. Thursday Saturday games in Washington DC will see top seed Pitt meet the winner of the final First Four game, either UNC-Ashville or Arkansas-Little Rock, while the eight seed national runner up from a year ago Butler faces ninth seed Old Dominion. In Tucson, also Thursday and Saturday will be the five seed Kansas State Wildcats, Frank Martin's club will face the twelve seed Aggies from Utah State, the WAC champions, and fourth seeded Wisconsin meets the Atlantic Sun champs the Belmont Bruins. In Tampa on Thursday and Saturday is Florida, as the two seeded Gators meet the champs of the Big West, UC Santa Barbara, the fifteen seed."

Conner cringed at that announcement, as for the second straight year the Gauchos had ended his schools, Long Beach State, season.

"There is always the NIT," Jen said with a smile that Conner didn't return.

"Winner of Florida/UCSB will face either the seven seed Bruins of UCLA, back in after missing out last year, or the Tom Izzo led Michigan Spartans, the ten seed. And lastly in Denver, also on Thursday and Saturday is the three seed BYU, led of course by Jimmer Fredette, and they will meet the fourteen seed Wofford Terriers from the Southern Conference, they gave Wisconsin a run for their money last year, as they will look to end Jimmer and companies run early this year. Lastly St. John's is back in the dance for the first time since 2002, they are the six seed, and they will meet eleventh seeded Gonzaga."

"JIMMER, JIMMER, JIMMER," Lindsey and Justin chanted, which luckily got no response chant back. With Stanford down this year Justin was riding with his wife following the Cougars.

"Good to see those letters UCLA back in the bracket," Rocky said to Jason and Tommy after hugging Aisha.

"Things are right in the world again," Jason responded.

"And they will be once again when UCLA beats Florida in round two," Tommy added turning to his wife.

"Oh handsome, how many times does Florida have to beat UCLA until you learn," Kim responded.

"Our time is now," Tommy said to his wife.

"Florida is overrated anyway in this bracket," Aisha remarked.

"While I do have to agree with that, it's nothing that beating UCLA can't solve," Kim added with that sweet yet evil smile of hers.

"Sorry sis, but we finally get over that hump this year," Jason responded.

"Only if Izzo forgets to tell his team its March," Kim's manager Phil said coming up to the three.

"Thank you Phil, at least someone has my back," Kim said hugging her manager.

"Wow, I know we are rivals, but I think the Gaels got screwed," Crystal said going up to Elsa.

"Everyone all day said they would be in, so I don't know what to say," Elsa responded as Anton gave her a consoling hug.

Meanwhile Jason and Tommy were off to Hayley's office to print off thirty nine brackets. Once that was done they headed up to the performance stage.

"Alright everyone it's time for the seventh annual Angel Grove/Reefside Madness pool. Welcome first to our five newest participants Eric, Wes, Phil, Devin, and Cassidy," Jason said starting things off as the five waved.

"After last year we have two defending champions in Andros and Ashley, but its back to every person for themselves. While there are thirty nine of us here, the entire pool will consist of an even fifty people, as we are changing something up for this year," Tommy explained.

_Meanwhile on the S.S. Tipton_

"A six seed, a six seed, really, beating that many top fifty teams only gets you a six seed nowadays," Marcus complained as he, Bailey, Cody, London, Zack, Maya, Woody, Addison, Kirby, Mr. Moseby, and Miss Tutweiller were watching the Selection Show in the Sports Lounge. The future St. John's student was not happy about his team's draw, same goes for his girlfriend and another future St. John's student London, though she really didn't know what was going on; she was just nodding her head in agreement, because she liked it when her boyfriend ranted like this.

"Who cares about the Storm, it's all about KEMBA," Zack said as he and future UConn students Maya, Woody, and Addison applauded the name of the potential player of the year.

"And Ohio State," Woody added.

"Uh no Woodchuck, it's about Kemba," Zack responded.

"Well I'm just glad Princeton beat Harvard," Cody said.

"And they did it at Yale, what could be better," Bailey added as she put her arm around boyfriend.

"Yeah, but no one cares about those nerds, Kentucky will trounce them," Zack said.

"Oh be nice Zack, let them have their moment," Maya said back to her boyfriend.

"Yeah UConn didn't even make it last year, and with all the off the court stuff we really have no room to talk," Addison added.

"Well sorry kids but I gotta go with my Badgers to win it all," Kirby said.

"Besides if a Big East team ends up winning it, it will be Georgetown," Moseby added.

"No Marion, it'll be Villanova," said Moseby's girlfriend Emma Tutweiller.

"Georgetown," Moseby said.

"Villanova," Emma responded.

"Georgetown," Moseby said, his voice getting louder.

"Villanova," Emma said, her voice getting just as loud.

"Oh enough, they will both lose in round one," Marcus said, only to get glares from the both of them.

"Big talk for a guy whose school drew Gonzaga," Cody said to Marcus.

"Oh they aren't what they used to be," Marcus responded.

"Alright guys here is the info Tommy and Jason sent me, they set up a pool on Yahoo for us, here is the ID number and password to join," Zack said as he handed the information to the four other couples and Kirby. Once they had everything they needed the five couples and Kirby headed off to fill out their brackets.

"They also sent me what the prizes were, and it's crazy, listen to this," Zack said to Maya as they made their way towards his cabin.

_Back in Reefside_

"Same principles apply to win, best overall winning percentage, with championship game points scored as the tiebreaker, only difference being those eleven will have their brackets online, and we will fit them in the overall standings after everything is done," Tommy explained.

"With fifty people and ten dollars a bracket the cash total will be $500, and with so many people the top eight will get prizes. Eighth place gets $25, seventh $50, sixth $75, fifth $150, and fourth $200," Jason told everyone.

"What about the top three, what will they get," Billy asked.

"I can help explain that," Skull said joining Tommy and Jason on stage. "As everyone knows when I went to Maryland I met none other than Duff Goldman and we became friends. Well he is opening a shop up out here, and has offered that the third place finisher can get a free cake created from him," Skull explained as everyone thought that was a cool idea.

"Now the second place prize was offered up by London, and it's an all expenses paid week vacation at the Tipton Resort in Fort Lauderdale," Jason said, and everyone started to get even more excited.

"Now for the grand prize," Chelsea said as she made her way on stage. "Thanks to the sports PR firm I work for, this year the winner gets an all expenses paid trip to Super Bowl 46 in Indianapolis," Chelsea said (no lockout in fan fiction world).

"Awesome," everyone else (minus Jason and Tommy) said at the same time as Chelsea couldn't help but laugh.

Once the awe of the prizes had passed everyone started handing Jason and Tommy their money so they could get their brackets and start filling them out.

_Back on the S.S. Tipton, in Moseby's cabin_

"Purdue"

"Ohio State"

"Purdue"

"Ohio State"

Moseby and Emma were at it again, this time with their picks. Both knew their schools were seeded too low to win, so Moseby was going with Ohio State and Emma with Purdue.

"You know something, I know the perfect wager for this little disagreement to see whose bracket really is the best," Emma said.

"And what would that be," Moseby asked.

"This," Emma said as she told Moseby her idea.

"How ingenious and evil, I love it, you're on," Moseby said with an evil smile before the two kissed on it.

_In Bailey and London's cabin_

"How can you not pick our school," Marcus asked London.

"I have never liked their colors, I like North Carolina's, they are pretty, yay baby blue," London said clapping.

"Fine, then I'll pick Duke," Marcus responded.

"Ok," London said back, not understanding the Duke/Carolina rivalry. "So do you want that platinum record you have," London asked.

"Of course I do, it's one of my most prized possessions," Marcus responded, not sure why London asked him this.

"But I want it," London cried.

"No way," Marcus said back

"Fine, then here is my proposal," London said as she told Marcus her idea.

"You're on," Marcus responded. Marcus didn't like the idea of potentially giving up his record, but the payoff if he won was something he couldn't say no to. "I will warn you though I am a master at bracketology," Marcus added.

"Bracket what," a confused London asked.

"I love you London," is all Marcus could say.

"I love me too," London responded happily as Marcus just glared at her. "And you too," she added and kissed her boyfriend.

_In Zack and Marcus' cabin_

"You are picking UConn right," Zack asked Maya.

"Uh…..," was all Maya said.

"Maya, how can you pick against Kemba," Zack responded.

"I like Carolina better," Maya said.

"Well if you want to lose that's fine with me," Zack said back.

"Excuse me, I am a master at this stuff, ask my friends back home I win every year, and I will certainly do better then you," Maya responded.

"Sounds like a challenge," Zack said.

"It is, and I have the perfect wager for it," Maya responded as she told it to Zack.

"Deal," the two said as they shook on it.

_In Addison and Maya's cabin_

"Woody how can you not be picking UConn," Addison asked her boyfriend.

"I'm from Ohio, I have to pick Ohio State," Woody responded.

"No you don't, it's not a law, I mean Phil is from Ohio remember and he doesn't like them," Addison said.

"Even if I wasn't from Ohio I would pick them, they are the best team," Woody said.

"Best team to pick if you want to lose," Addison responded.

"Well then how bout you put your money where your mouth is, or should I say your sweets where your mouth is," Woody said.

"You want to put a bet on this, bring it then," Addison said back.

"Oh yeah I do, and I got the perfect idea," Woody said as he told his girlfriend the idea.

"It's on," Addison said as the two shook hands on the bet.

_In Cody and Woody's cabin_

"Going with the home state team," Cody asked Bailey.

"Yup, I think this is Kansas' year," Bailey responded.

"I want to pick Washington, but I don't trust them, too streaky, so I'm taking Syracuse," Cody said.

"I like them as well, got them in my final four," Bailey said.

"You know Bailey, I've been thinking there is something we haven't decided yet and maybe we could use this to decide it," Cody said.

"Are you proposing a bet, because you know how much I love our bets," Bailey said to her boyfriend.

"Yes I am, here is my idea," Cody said as he told her.

"I love it, let's do it," Bailey responded as they sealed their bet with a kiss.

**A/N: If you want to guess what the bets will be go right ahead, only one other person knows them, and that's because he suggested them. I will reveal them all in due time, while dropping hints along the way. Chapter two will be up Wednesday, it won't be a plot chapter though it will be my usual guide to the weekend chapter, where I will reveal everyone's picks along with when they play this weekend (along with listing everyone's schools who are in but aren't picks and when they play) so that you guys can follow along with everyone's schools and picks.**


	2. Picks and 1st Round Games

**A Pink BracketBuster 5, Livin' the Suite Life: Chapter 2**

**A/N: Hey everyone this chapter two of A Pink BracketBuster 5. Now this isn't an actual storyline chapter, but just the list of the teams that I have the characters picking to win when it comes to the NCAA Tournament, along with their schools. I also have listed the first round match-ups for everyone's schools and picks, so that you can easily follow how the characters schools and picks are doing come Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. Everyone's picks and schools will be listed in bold, and because of the changes made when it comes to channels showing games, I will also be listing the channels the games will be on, along with their start times.**

**Summary: After meeting the Suite Life crew in my story "Power Rangers on Deck" the Rangers invite them to join the craziness that is the Angel Grove/Reefside Madness Tournament**

**Disclaimer: As always, I only own my original characters (Phil Savitt, Jen Jackson, Chelsea Matthews, Lindsey Stewart, and Crystal Johnson). Everything else I DO NOT OWN.**

**Couples/Alma Maters/Future Schools: All those can be found in chapter 1.**

_Wednesday:_

**USC **vs. Virginia Commonwealth – 9pm in Dayton, TruTV (Adam, Tanya, Zack (PR), and Trini's school)

_Thursday:_

**Louisville** vs. Morehead State – 1:40pm in Denver, TBS (Trini, Ethan, and Crystal's pick)

**Kentucky** vs. Princeton – 2:45pm in Tampa, CBS (Tommy, TJ, and Bulk's pick)

**Pitt** vs. UNC-Ashville – 3:10pm in Washington DC, TruTV (Ashley, Karone, and Anton's pick)

**San Diego State** vs. Northern Colorado – 4:40pm in Tucson, TNT (Cassidy and Devin's school/pick)

**Florida** vs. UC Santa Barbara – 6:50pm in Tampa, TBS (Kim's school/pick, Phil's pick)

**BYU** vs. Wofford – 7:15pm in Denver, CBS (Lindsey's school/pick, Justin's pick)

**UConn** vs. Bucknell – 7:20pm in Washington DC, TNT (Zack (SL) and Addison's school/pick, Woody and Maya's school, Zack (PR) and Carlos' pick)

**Wisconsin** vs. Belmont – 7:27pm in Tucson, TruTV (Kirby's school/pick, Chelsea's pick)

**UCLA** vs. Michigan State – 9:20pm in Tampa, TBS (Tommy, Rocky, Jason, and Aisha's school)

**St. John's **vs. **Gonzaga – **9:45pm in Denver, CBS (St. John's is Marcus and London's school, Gonzaga is Crystal's school).

_Friday:_

**Texas** vs. Oakland – 12:15pm in Tulsa, CBS (Tanya, Andros, and Zhane's pick)

**Notre Dame** vs. Akron – 1:40pm in Chicago, TBS (Billy, Cassie, and Hayley's pick)

**Villanova** vs. George Mason – 2:10pm in Cleveland, TNT (Miss Tutweiller's school)

**Arizona** vs. Memphis – 2:45pm in Tulsa (Wes and Eric's school/pick)

**Duke** vs. Hampton – 3:10pm in Charlotte, TruTV (Marcus, Rocky, and Conner's pick)

**Ohio State** vs. Texas-San Antonio or Alabama State – 4:40pm in Cleveland, TNT (Skull, Woody, and Mr. Moseby's pick)

**Kansas** vs. Boston University – 6:50pm in Tulsa, TBS (Jason, Kat, Trent, Jen, and Bailey's pick)

**North Carolina** vs. Long Island – 7:15pm in Charlotte, CBS (Adam, Aisha, Maya, and London's pick)

**Purdue **vs. St. Peter's – 7:20pm in Chicago, TNT (Stone, Elsa, and Miss Tutweiller's pick)

**UNLV** vs. Illinois – 9:20pm in Tulsa, TBS (Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone's school)

**Georgetown **vs. USC or VCU – 9:50pm in Chicago, TNT (Mr. Moseby's school)

**Syracuse** vs. Indiana State – 9:57pm in Cleveland, TruTV (Ernie's school/pick, Kira and Cody's pick)

**A/N: There is your guide to the weekend guys, chapter three should be up early next week. One note on chapter three, with so much first weekend action going on that needs to be covered I'm going to have two different versions of chapter three. Chapter three in the Power Rangers section will have the reactions to the games effecting PR characters, and chapter three in the Suite Life series section will have reactions to the games effecting SL characters.**


	3. First Weekend Reactions

**A Pink BracketBuster 5, Livin' the Suite Life: Chapter 3**

**A/N: A wild opening weekend is in the books, time to see how everyone did. Remember everyone that this chapter just covers the Suite Life characters picks and school, if you are looking for Power Ranger character reactions and how they did check out the version of this story in the Power Rangers section. Hope everyone enjoys chapter three.**

**Summary: After meeting the Suite Life crew in my story "Power Rangers on Deck" the Rangers invite them to join the craziness that is the Angel Grove/Reefside Madness Tournament**

**Disclaimer: As always, I only own my original characters (Phil Savitt, Jen Jackson, Chelsea Matthews, Lindsey Stewart, and Crystal Johnson). Everything else I DO NOT OWN.**

**Couples/Alma Maters/Future Schools: All those can be found in chapter 1.**

_Thursday March 17, 2011_

_S.S. Tipton Sports Lounge_

"No Big East tournament let down for Kemba and company, UConn easily defeats Bucknell."

"That's what I'm talking about," Zack said as he celebrated his schools win with his three future UConn Huskies Maya, Addison, and Woody.

"That was awesome, the Big East tournament run was just what they needed," Maya said as she went to hug her boyfriend. Woody also went to hug Addison, but neither got the hug, as instead Addison and Zack bypassed their specific other and high fived one another.

"Hey, hurtful," Maya said.

"Hey, no stealing my lines," Woody responded.

"Oh that's not the point right now Woody," Maya said back to him.

"That's what you two traitors get for not picking UConn," Addison said to the two.

"Really Zack, you two are going to be like this," Maya asked her boyfriend.

"Yes we are, until Ohio State and Carolina eliminated, and you both come crawling back to UConn, while losing your bets in the process," Zack said with a smirk.

"Fine, I see how it is, whatever, after I beat you in this thing though I better hear no complaining when you are in my Jeter jersey," Maya said to her boyfriend.

"And no crying to me Addison when you can't have your sugar high," Woody said to his girlfriend, then he and Maya left the sports lounge.

"Don't worry Addison, they'll be back once it's proven we made the right choice," Zack said as they got ready for the next game.

_Kirby's Cabin_

"No upset here, as Wisconsin comes away with a convincing win over Belmont."

"That's what all those national pundits get for thinking Belmont would upset my Badgers, now it's time to celebrate with a Bucky Badger sandwich," Kirby said to himself as he left his cabin to head towards the kitchen.

_Marcus and Zack's cabin_

"Gonzaga, back to their old tricks, as they upset St. John's."

"You have to be kidding me, first under seeded, and then because of that, upset by a team that is better than an eleven," Marcus complained as his Red Storm fell to Gonzaga. Just then London entered his cabin.

"Hey cutie," London said with a smile as she kissed her boyfriend.

"London, how can you be so happy, St. John's just lost," Marcus said.

"Cause I picked North Carolina silly," London responded.

Marcus was about to say something about school spirit to her when he got a text message from his roommate.

"Nice choke job by the Storm," the text from Zack said.

"Yeah yeah, well UConn's tank is about to run out, Cincy will beat them," Marcus responded.

_Friday March 18, 2011_

_Miss Tutweiller's classroom_

"Alright everyone, Villanova is playing here in ten minutes, so you get to leave early today, so class dismissed," Miss Tutweiller said as her students excitedly left her classroom as she turned the TV on to watch her alma mater play.

_Two hours later_

"George Mason has done it again, Patriots onto the second round as they defeat Villanova."

Mr. Moseby was walking by his girlfriend's classroom when he saw her crying. He immediately entered the room and pulled her into a hug.

"What's the matter Emma, what did London say this time," Moseby asked his girlfriend.

"Nothing, it's just that Villanova lost," Emma said crying.

"Well Emma, that's what losers do, they lose, and that's what Villanova is full of," Moseby said teasing his girlfriend.

Miss Tutweiller went to slap her boyfriend's arm but hit nothing as she saw him running out of the room, and was soon hot on his trail.

_Marcus & Zack's cabin_

"Duke makes easy work of Hampton, as the champs are onto round two."

"Well the Johnnies may have got upset in round one, but no way would it happen to Duke," Marcus said as Zack entered their room.

"Dude, I still can't believe you picked Duke, it seems so wrong," Zack said to his roommate.

"I don't care how wrong it seems, I want to go to the Super Bowl," Marcus responded.

"But you are rich enough to go already," Zack added.

"And as you told me once, free is better than paying for something," Marcus said as Zack could only nod his head, as he said that all the time.

_Moseby's cabin_

"Onto round two is Ohio State, as they make easy work of Texas San Antonio."

"O H," Woody said, and then turned to Moseby, who said nothing in return.

"Mr. Moseby, if you are going to pick OSU to win and also win your bet with Miss T you gotta get this stuff right," Woody said.

"Ok ok, I got it this time," Moseby said.

"Alright then, O H," Woody said.

"I Ow," Moseby said, as he had been hit by something when trying to finish the chant. Both Woody and Moseby turned to the door and saw Miss Tutweiller standing there, as she had thrown a pillow at her boyfriend.

"That's what you get for saying Villanova was full of losers, and next time it happens it'll be something harder than a pillow," Emma said to Moseby before flashing that sweet smile he loved and walking off.

_Cody and Woody's cabin_

"Kansas dispatches of Boston University and is on to round two."

"Rock Chalk Jayhawk, this is our year," Bailey said happily after Kansas won their first game of the tournament.

"That was pretty impressive Bailey," Cody said kissing his girlfriend. "They may have you talking first on a certain day in May," he added.

"But your pick is just as strong, as we will likely see tonight," Bailey said returning Cody's kiss.

_S.S. Tipton Sports Lounge_

"North Carolina moves on to face the Washington/Georgia winner, as they take care of business versus Long Island."

"Yay UNC, yay," London said happily while clapping after North Carolina's win.

"You see Zack, UNC has multiple players you have to stop to beat them. I love UConn and Kemba, but stop him and you stop the team," Maya said to her boyfriend.

"Kemba can't be stopped Maya, you can only hope to contain him, and even that isn't good enough. And speaking of stopping, after U Dub beats Georgia tonight, they will stop UNC's run, stopping me from being in a Jeter jersey, and it'll get you into a Brady jersey," Zack said.

"We'll just see about that now won't we," Maya responded.

_Miss Tutweiller's cabin_

"Purdue moves onto the second round, as they take care of business against St. Peter's."

"Well Mr. Whisker's, Nova may have lost, but at least my pick is still alive," Emma said as her cat just looked back at her.

"You guys behave now, I have to go watch Marion's school lose," Emma said as she left her cabin and her cats to hopefully watch Moseby's school fall as well.

_Mr. Moseby's cabin_

"The CAA is 2-0 vs. the Big East, first Mason over Nova, and now VCU over Georgetown."

A stunned Marion Moseby just sat in his cabin, while his girlfriend Miss Tutweiller just sat there, laughing at him. He was stunned that for the second straight year his school fell in its first game of the tournament.

"They have a word for this kind of thing Marion, it's called karma," Emma said as she kissed her boyfriend's forehead before leaving his cabin. Moseby was now eating his words from earlier today.

_London & Bailey's cabin_

"Marquette now awaits as Syracuse handles their business versus Indiana State."

"Nothing like watching your team win on this beautiful TV London has," Cody commented to Bailey after the game.

"Now if only London would let me watch the rest of the Kansas games in here," Bailey remarked.

"And why won't she let you," Cody asked his girlfriend.

"Because of the fact that Kansas beat North Carolina in the Final Four in 2008," Bailey responded.

"She knows that was three years ago right," Cody asked Bailey.

"She doesn't care, UNC lost, and that upsets her, and they just happened to lose to my home state team, and we know how much she dislikes Kansas," Bailey said.

"Well as long as I can watch the games with you I don't care where we are or what size TV we are watching them on," Cody said to her as Bailey let out her famous giggle before the two shared a kiss.

_Saturday March 19, 2011_

_S.S. Tipton Sports Lounge_

"Onto the Sweet Sixteen for Wisconsin, they are off to New Orleans to face Butler after eliminating Jacob Pullen and Kansas State."

"Whoa, Sweet Sixteen here we come," Kirby yelled as he started to do a dance and the kids couldn't help but laugh

"Kirby, what on Earth is that," Zack asked the security guard as he continued to dance.

"It's the touchdown I had planned for if I ever scored a touchdown when I played for Wisconsin, sadly I never got to do it," Kirby explained.

"I'm not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing that you never got to do that," Cody said.

"I think it looks fun, come on Cody," Bailey said as she dragged her boyfriend up and join Kirby in doing the dance.

"That does look like fun, let's go Woody," Addison said as she also dragged her boyfriend out to join the fun.

Zack just watched the sight before him and then turned to Maya, who had that look in her eye.

"Do I even have to say anything," Maya asked Zack.

"Guess not, I already know what's going to happen," Zack said, and as soon as the words were out of his mouth he and Maya were now doing the dance with the rest.

"Go Kirby, Go Kirby, Go Kirby," all the kids chanted.

"I'm not sure if London and Marcus are lucky to be missing out on this, or they are missing all the fun," Cody said to Zack.

"Both," Zack said to his brother.

Just then Moseby and Tutweiller passed the sports lounge and saw what was going on.

"I don't even want to know," each said to the other as they continued walking by.

_Two Hours Later_

"The run continues for UConn, back out west for the Sweet Sixteen as they take down Cincinnati."

"That's right Kemba," Zack said as he and Addison again celebrated another UConn win, as they along with Maya and Woody were the only ones left in the lounge.

"Guys, to be fair, we each picked UConn to go to the Final Four, so we aren't traitors," Maya explained to her boyfriend and roommate.

"What do you think Zack," Addison asked him.

"I think they have suffered enough," Zack said as Maya and Woody could only smile as Maya hugged and kissed Zack while Woody did the same to Addison.

"But when UConn beats North Carolina," Zack started.

"Or Ohio State," Addison added.

"We'll make sure to tell you, we told you so," Zack said with an evil grin that Maya quickly washed away with another kiss.

_Sunday March 20, 2011_

_Zack and Marcus' cabin_

"North Carolina is headed to Newark, as they survive Isaiah Thomas and Washington."

"Man, I really thought U Dub had it Codester," Zack said to his brother after Washington lost a close one to North Carolina.

"So did I, too many mental mistakes down the stretch, Thomas is a fantastic player though," Cody said.

"While I love Boston, and BC, I do miss getting to see those Huskies play, one of the things I miss most about living in Seattle," Zack added as his brother nodded in agreement.

"So, you were saying Washington would win and ruin my chances in the bet," Maya said teasing Zack.

"Don't worry dear, Cody's Syracuse team will do that for me in Newark, right Cody," Zack said.

"Right, as long as they win today," Cody responded.

"Carolina got lucky London, Duke won't have the issues they did, and I'll be closer to keeping my record," Marcus said to his girlfriend.

"We'll just have to see about that," London said confidently.

_Two Hours Later_

"And just like UNC, Duke is onto the Sweet Sixteen, and just like their rival they got all they could handle, as they survive Michigan.

"So Marcus, that's what you call Duke not having any issues," London said teasing her boyfriend.

"No, uh, I never said that, I said survive and advance is the name of the game, nothing matters but the win," Marcus stumbled out.

"I don't think so," London said pulling out a tape recorder.

"_Carolina got lucky London; Duke won't have the issues they did."_

"You record all your conversations," Marcus asked London.

"Duh, you are my boyfriend you should know that, everyone else does," London said.

_Moseby's cabin_

"Ohio State is headed to Newark where they will meet Kentucky after blowing out George Mason."

"O H," Woody yelled.

"I O," Moseby responded.

"O H," Woody yelled again.

"I O," Moseby responded again.

"I think you got it Mr. Moseby," Woody said proudly.

"Excellent, now if you'll excuse me Woody, hopefully I'm about to see Miss Tutweiller's pick go down, putting me in full control of my bet," Moseby said excitedly as they both left the cabin.

"Good luck Moseby," Woody said as Moseby made his way to Emma's cabin.

_Miss Tutweiller's cabin_

"VCU has done it again, first USC, and then Georgetown, and now Purdue, as the Rams are headed to the Sweet Sixteen for the first time in school history."

All Emma could go is cry, not only was her school out, but now her pick was out, while Marion's was doing so well.

"Guess you better get acquainted with our friend Mr. Blanket, you two may end up being very close to one another after this tournament wraps up," Moseby said to Emma, who's only response was a death glare so intense Moseby quickly ran out of the room.

"At least you guys aren't as mean as actual people," Emma said to the cats that were sitting on her lap. Immediately after she said this the two cats jumped off her lap, ran towards the door and tried to open it, causing Emma to start crying again.

_Cody and Bailey's cabin_

"Marquette's run will continue to Newark, as they stun Syracuse here in Cleveland."

"I'm so sorry about that Cody," Bailey said to her boyfriend after his pick lost.

"It's ok Bails, I really wasn't too confident in my picks to begin with, and besides it's not like we have some extreme bet going on like the others," Cody responded.

"That's for sure," Bailey said.

"Besides, I'll still get to speak, it'll just be after the most beautiful girl at Seven Seas High," Cody said as he kissed Bailey.

"Kansas is headed back to the Sweet Sixteen, and the site of their 2008 National Championship win, as they defeat Illinois here in Tulsa."

"Well at least Kansas won for you, and they now officially have my support," Cody said.

"That's so sweet of you Cody," Bailey said as she kissed Cody.

_Maya and Addison's cabin_

"So, you were saying about Syracuse beating Carolina," Maya said teasing Zack.

"Ok, I can be wrong on the rare occasion," Zack responded, with Maya giving a look that said she clearly wasn't convinced of that.

"Ok I can be wrong on more than the rare occasion," Zack tried again.

"That's more like it," Maya said laughing.

"I do think Marquette can beat them though," Zack added.

"And I think you just jinxed Marquette," Maya said laughing while Zack could only roll his eyes at his girlfriend before chasing her out of the cabin.

**A/N: And that is chapter three for you everyone, I hope you enjoyed it. Sunday was a huge day for things as we lost many picks, setting up what should be a fantastic weekend to set the Final Four. Here is what is coming up this weekend for everyone – on Thursday in New Orleans Kirby's pick Wisconsin meets Butler, while in Anaheim Zack and Addison's pick (along with Woody and Maya's school) UConn meets San Diego State, and Marcus' pick Duke faces Arizona. On Friday in Newark Maya and London's pick North Carolina meets Marquette, while Moseby and Woody's pick Ohio State faces off with Kentucky, and in San Antonio Bailey's pick Kansas will take on Richmond. Just like chapter three chapter four will also be separated by show, so if you want to see who's teams are left on the Power Rangers side check the version of this story that is in that section. I hope everyone enjoyed chapter three, and see you next week when the Final Four is set.**


	4. Second Weekend Reactions

**A Pink BracketBuster 5, Livin' the Suite Life: Chapter 4**

**A/N: The Final Four is set, meaning it's time for chapter 4 of PBB 5, as we get more reactions to what again was a crazy and fantastic weekend of college basketball. Now at the end of chapter 3 I said chapter 4 would be split by show again, well I have changed my mind; both versions of the story will have the same chapter 4, same goes for all remaining chapters of the story. Alright I hope everyone enjoys chapter 4, and as always let me know your thoughts by leaving a review.**

**Summary: After meeting the Suite Life crew in my story "Power Rangers on Deck" the Rangers invite them to join the craziness that is the Angel Grove/Reefside Madness Tournament**

**Disclaimer: As always, I only own my original characters (Phil Savitt, Jen Jackson, Chelsea Matthews, Lindsey Stewart, and Crystal Johnson). Everything else I DO NOT OWN.**

**Couples/Alma Maters/Future Schools: All those can be found in chapter 1.**

_Thursday March 24, 2011_

_Hayley's Cyberspace Café; Reefside, California_

"The Gators and Cougars go to overtime again, but this time the Gators come out on top, ending Jimmer and BYU's season here in New Orleans."

"Well, just like UConn and Syracuse, I guess when our teams meet overtime is a must," Lindsey said to Kim once the game was over.

"Sorry we had to end your season, but you know how payback works," Kim said with a smile as she and Lindsey hugged.

"So why is it you are always nice to those two when it comes to this stuff, yet when your school or pick meets up with my pick or the UCLA group, all hell breaks loose," Hayley asked from the counter.

"Because they don't start anything," Kim said pointing to both Lindsey and Justin. "It's always Tommy and Jason starting stuff with its Florida/UCLA, and you miss were pretty cocky over the fact that Blake Griffin was going to crush UNC before that game two years ago," Kim added, as Hayley could only nod in agreement, herself along with those two do tend to go a little overboard around this time of year when it came to the most exciting event in sports.

"Besides, it's not like Florida owns Stanford they way they own UCLA," Justin added.

"I heard that," Jason yelled from the back room, causing the four to laugh.

_S.S. Tipton; Sports Lounge_

"UConn marches onto to the Elite Eight as they eliminate San Diego State."

As Maya and Woody watched Zack and Addison celebrate another UConn win, Maya leaned over towards Woody.

"I think I'm starting to regret not picking UConn," Maya whispered to her roommate's boyfriend.

"Well don't, our teams will come through tomorrow," Woody responded.

"But what if neither makes it, and UConn makes the final, those two will have a points advantage on us," Maya said back.

"Don't worry I have faith Ohio State can beat UConn, Woody said.

"Better beat Kentucky first," Addison said to her boyfriend as she and Zack turned their attention back to their friends.

"We told you guys you would regret picking UConn, and I know you are," Zack said to both, but he was clearly looking at his girlfriend.

"Don't worry though Woody, once UConn wins it all, and I win the pool, you'll get to go to the Super Bowl with me, so it'll kinda be like you won," Addison said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Zack interrupted. "It is me and Maya who are going to the Super Bowl," Zack said, as now he and Addison were having a stare down, which Maya and Woody could only laugh at.

_Honda Center; Anaheim, California_

"And your final score of today's first contest, the UConn Huskies 74, the San Diego State Aztecs 67."

"Wow, it sucks to see such a great run come to an end," Cassidy says to Devin.

"Yeah, but it's a season we'll always remember," Devin responded as they shared a kiss.

"Your boys never gave up, it was just too much Kemba and Lamb," Zack said as he and Carlos congratulated Cassidy and Devin on their school's amazing run before they had to leave to do their live reports.

"Alright enough of this UConn stuff, its Zona time," Wes said excitedly.

"Duke is going down," Eric said to Rocky and Conner.

"You know I heard that a lot this time last year and it never happened," Conner said with a smile.

"Well that's about to change, you never had Derrick Williams to deal with," Wes said.

"Well no one last year had to deal with Kyrie Irving either, difference maker right there," Rocky added.

_Two Hours Later_

"And your final score the Arizona Wildcats 93 and the Duke Blue Devils 77, Arizona will now meet UConn here on Saturday for the West Regional Final."

Eric and Wes were going nuts as Rocky and Conner sat in their seats stunned.

"Guess Duke forgot that basketball games are forty minutes long, not twenty," Wes said.

"Smith, Singler, and Irving who," Eric added.

"Who cares, it's all about Derrick and Mo Mo," Wes responded.

Rocky and Conner then turned to Carlos and Zack

"Go UConn," the two said.

"If you two jinx UConn you'll be worse than Andros and Zhane," Carlos said to the two, hoping the jinx hadn't just been put on his pick.

_S.S. Tipton; London and Bailey's cabin_

"An amazing second half performance sends the champs packing, as Arizona moves onto the Elite Eight and a match up with UConn."

Marcus could only sit in shock after Duke's falter in the second half.

"Told you to pick North Carolina," London said happily from behind her boyfriend, to which Marcus still didn't respond.

"Better go spend some quality time with your platinum record before its mine," London added, which caused Marcus to quickly leave the room, as London could only smile.

_S.S. Tipton; Kirby's cabin_

"The Butler run will continue, as they defeat Wisconsin 61-54, setting up a date with Florida in the Elite Eight."

"Dang, well it was a good run, and at least I didn't make some crazy bet like the others," Kirby said to himself before he heard his security guard radio go off.

"We have a 740 at the buffet, repeat a 740 at the buffet, requesting back up," the guard over the radio said.

"Woody better not be trying to steal crab legs again," Kirby said as he grabbed Lil' Kirby and made his way towards the buffet.

_Chelsea and Conner's apartment; Long Beach, California_

"The Butler run will continue, as they defeat Wisconsin 61-54, setting up a date with Florida in the Elite Eight."

"Well my pick may be gone, but at least Duke is out as well," Chelsea said as she turned off the TV and started to get ready for a night on the town with her girls.

_Friday March 25, 2011_

_Hayley's Cyberspace Café; Reefside, California_

"North Carolina onto the Elite Eight as they easily dispatch of Marquette."

"One more win and our pick is in the Final Four," Aisha said happily as she and Adam shared a high five.

"And hopefully when they get there I can finally get a prize in this thing," Adam said back.

"Yeah I can't believe you have never placed in this thing," Aisha said.

"I always start well, and then falter down the end," Adam responded.

"So kinda like every monster we have ever faced," Aisha said.

"Exactly," Adam said while laughing.

_Meanwhile over at another TV._

"Kansas is one win away from their first Final Four since 2008, as the Jayhawks roll over the Spiders from Richmond 77-57."

"Rock chalk," Jason and Kat chanted.

"Jayhawk," Jen and Trent responded.

"Oh how I so like this team," Trent said.

"Finally, something positive out of your mouth about Kansas instead of talk of redemption," Jason said in a teasing manner.

"And finally something out of your mouth to Trent about Kansas that doesn't involve 2008," Kat said back to Jason.

"Touché," was all Jason could respond with.

_S.S Tipton – London and Bailey's cabin_

"North Carolina onto the Elite Eight as they easily dispatch of Marquette."

"Yay UNC!" London said happily as she clapped her hands before sharing a hug with Maya.

"I can't believe Zack said once that you hated me," Maya responded after the surprise hug from London.

"How could I hate you, you dress better then Bailey, and have a great taste in teams to pick," London responded as Maya just smiled, knowing that London didn't know the full details of the latter.

_S.S. Tipton; Cody and Woody's cabin_

"Kansas is one win away from their first Final Four since 2008, as the Jayhawks roll over the Spiders from Richmond 77-57."

"Rock chalk Jayhawk, Rock chalk Jayhawk," Cody chanted after the Kansas win.

"Cody, you are acting like you picked Kansas instead of me," Bailey said as she couldn't help but to laugh at her boyfriend's antics.

"Well my pick and Washington are out, so I gotta root for someone, might as well be my beautiful Bailey Bunny's favorite team, especially if they get us to the Super Bowl, which will no doubt have the Patriots in it," Cody said.

"Well before we worry about us and the Patriots getting to Indy, let's make sure that KU gets to Houston first," Bailey said as she kissed her boyfriend.

_Hayley's Cyberspace Café; Reefside, California_

"Knight with the ball for Kentucky, he takes a jumper for the lead, and its good, Kentucky up two with nine seconds left."

Everyone at Hayley's erupted into cheers, well everyone except Skull, but especially Tommy, TJ, and Bulk when the shot went in. Everyone was glued to this game now cheering every big time shot made, while Tommy, TJ, and Bulk hoped that shot was enough for their pick to win, while Skull just hoped Ohio State had one last miracle in them.

"Craft bring the ball up court, gets it to Buford, Buford with a three for the win, no good, ball batted out towards center court, and the ball game is over, Kentucky has upset the number one overall seed in the tournament Ohio State, final score Wildcats 62, Buckeyes 60."

Skull's head just dropped as Tommy, TJ, and Bulk celebrated with everyone else. Skull and buzzer beaters did not go well, in last year's tournament Sparty hit a buzzer beater to eliminate Skull's alma mater Maryland, while Tennessee blocked a buzzer beater shot to eliminate his pick Ohio State, and this year Ohio State was again unable to hit the biggest shot of the game.

Bulk then sat down next to his best friend.

"Don't even say it Bulk, or I'll get Master Xandred's goons on you," Skull said, causing Bulk to leave in a hurry, before he could drop any you can't trust Ohio line.

_S.S Tipton; Sports Lounge_

"Knight with the ball for Kentucky, he takes a jumper for the lead, and its good, Kentucky up two with nine seconds left. Craft bring the ball up court, gets it to Buford, Buford with a three for the win, no good, ball batted out towards center court, and the ball game is over, Kentucky has upset the number one overall seed in the tournament Ohio State, final score Wildcats 62, Buckeyes 60."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," Moseby and Woody screamed as Miss Tutweiller, Zack, Maya, and Addison could only look on, all four smiling.

"O H," Zack said.

"Uh oh," Maya responded, as Addison and Tutweiller laughed.

"Good one babe," Zack said kissing Maya.

"I try, though I have heard that one before, especially after all the recent issues with their football program," Maya said back.

"Well then Woody, you better hope Kemba and company can't get it done for a while, or you'll be lacking sweets for a seven day time period," Addison said before kissing Woody on the cheek and heading off with Maya and Zack back to her and Maya's cabin. As they headed back to the cabin, Maya had a big smile on her face, Zack had no idea what the result of that game meant, especially after a little change she made.

"What are you so happy about," Zack asked his girlfriend.

"Oh you'll see eventually don't worry," Maya responded as Zack had a confused look on his face before shrugging it off as nothing major.

Meanwhile back in the sports lounge Miss Tutweiller also had a huge grin on her face; Mr. Moseby had no idea just how big of an impact that result would have on their bet.

_Saturday March 26, 2011_

_Hayley's Cyberspace Café; Reefside, California_

"For the second straight year Butler is going to the Final Four, as they hold off Florida in overtime."

With all the cheering of that result going on at Hayley's you would think those doing the cheering would have actually picked Butler to make the Final Four. A last that wasn't the case, they were just celebrating Florida's exit from the tournament.

"Thank you Butler," Jason and Tommy said at the same time, only to get a look that could kill from Kim.

"Go UNC and VCU," Phil said to the both, as that's who Tommy and Jason's picks would meet in their Elite Eight games tomorrow.

"And let us not forget who eliminated to Bruins two rounds ago, and in 2006, and in 2007," Kim said with a sweet smile, and like always it got the two UCLA alums to quiet down, but not without one final shot fired.

"Our school may be gone, but at least our picks are still alive," Tommy said as the two got ready to watch the day's second game.

"Just too bad Kansas won't get to beat Florida in the Final Four to set up a match up with Kentucky," Jason said.

"Is that your final," Tommy asked his best friend.

"No, just sucking up to you," Jason said as Tommy responded with a playful punch to the shoulder.

_Honda Center; Anaheim, California_

"And your final score of today's game the UConn Huskies 65 and the Arizona Wildcats 63. Congratulations to the UConn Huskies for winning the West Region and advancing to the Final Four."

For the first time all tournament long Eric and Wes were silent, as their alma mater's quest came up just two points short of the Final Four. Carlos and Zack on the other hand, they didn't need words to celebrate their pick's trip to the Final Four, they just had to show Eric and Wes their signs again.

Kemba Derrick is what Zack's sign said.

Mo Mo Who? is what Carlos' sign read.

_S.S. Tipton; Sports Lounge_

"From the west UConn comes again, fourth Final Four trip for the Huskies, all four times they have come from the West Region, as the Huskies defeat Arizona here in Anaheim.

"UConn, UConn, UConn, UConn," was the chant coming from the sports lounge on the S.S. Tipton as Zack, Maya, Woody, and Addison celebrated their future college's trip to the Final Four.

"Thanks again for letting me back on the bandwagon after I made such a stupid mistake," Woody said to Addison.

"Well I had to, since it's up to _me_ now to get us to the Super Bowl," Addison responded.

"Hurtful," Woody said back to his girlfriend.

"Oh I was just joking around," Addison said before kissing her boyfriend.

"This is so awesome," Maya said to Zack.

"And will be more awesome next year when we are on campus when this happens," Zack says as he kisses Maya. "Now Carolina better win tomorrow, I want our picks meeting in the Final Four so we have the best shot possible at going to the Super Bowl, especially since I picked UNC to make the Final Four," Zack added.

Maya could only smile at Zack's comment, he had no idea.

_Sunday March 27, 2011_

_Bulkmeier's Bar & Night Club; Angel Grove, California_

The excitement that was ringing through Hayley's the day before in Reefside was nowhere to be found yet on this Sunday, after a stunning outcome in the opening contest.

"VCU has shocked the world; the Rams are going to Houston and the Final Four, as they stun Kansas here in San Antonio 71-61."

"Unbelievable," was all Trent could say as he stormed out of the establishment, Kira trailing right behind him.

"That boy is always going to find misery in the state of Kansas," Kat said as Billy gave his wife a consoling hug.

"Well bro, I guess it's all up to you now, we won't get the showdown we wanted to decide things," Jason said to Tommy.

"Guess I went to the Kansas well one too many times," Jen said to Ethan as her boyfriend gave her a hug.

"Hey it happens, this thing is unpredictable every year, besides you'll still end up doing a hell of a lot better than me," Ethan responded.

"That's true," Jen said before kissing Ethan.

_S.S. Tipton; Cody and Woody's cabin_

"VCU has shocked the world; the Rams are going to Houston and the Final Four, as they stun Kansas her in San Antonio 71-61."

"You ok Bails," Cody asked his girlfriend, who had remained quiet since the fate of the game was determined.

"It's not fair Cody," Bailey said as Cody wrapped his girlfriend up in a hug.

"Too be fair, if the tournament was fair it wouldn't be much fun, and we would have no reason to watch or fill out brackets," Cody responded.

"I know that, I was more going for its not fair that Kansas gets knocked out the day after Yale got eliminated in the ice hockey tournament," Bailey said

"Yeah that one sucked as well, maybe next year though when we are there, wouldn't have been able to take part in the all the fun had it happened this year," Cody said.

"Good point," Bailey responded.

"Come on, let's go get a smoothie and watch the UNC/Kentucky game with London and Maya," Cody said as the two walked hand in hand out of his cabin and up to the Sky Deck.

_Bulkmeier's Bar & Night Club; Angel Grove, California_

"For the first time since 1998 Kentucky is going to the Final Four, UConn awaits as the Wildcats defeat UNC 76-69."

The silence that engulfed Bulkmeier's a few hours ago was now gone, as the celebration was now on for Tommy, TJ, and Bulk.

"For My Old Kentucky Home, For My Old Kentucky Home," the three sang throughout the place as the song blared through the speakers.

"Never thought I would see those three singing that song," Stone said to Ernie.

"That's true, though to be fair, I never imagined singing Take Me Home Country Roads with you until we did that this time a year ago," Ernie responded as Stone could only nod his head.

"Congrats handsome, about time you picked something right," Kim teased her husband before kissing him.

"We are going to win this thing this year," TJ said to Crystal as he picked her up and spun her around.

"Hey that's my move," Tommy shouted at him as TJ could only laugh.

"You mean you are going to win this thing, no partners like last year," Crystal said.

"But when we are at the Super Bowl next year, it'll be like we won it together, after falling short last year," TJ responded.

"I like the sound of that," Crystal responded, followed by a kiss for her husband.

_S.S. Tipton; Sports Lounge_

"For the first time since 1998 Kentucky is going to the Final Four, UConn awaits as the Wildcats defeat UNC 76-69."

"Duke may have gone down, but at least Carolina did too," Marcus said to London after the game.

"Who cares, I'm just in it to beat you and win that record," London said happily to her boyfriend.

"But what about the prizes," Marcus responded.

"Duh baby, I'm rich, I can buy all of them myself, yay me!" London clapped.

"Well your pick may be done, but our school made it to Houston, and I promise you we are going to Indy next February, no one, not even Addison is topping me," Zack said to Maya.

"I like the sound of that," Maya said with smile, she didn't know when she would tell Zack how wrong his last statement was, but she knew it would be before the next games though.

Little did Maya know though, she wouldn't have to tell Zack the news.

_Miss Tutweiller's cabin_

Miss Tuweiller could only smile as she saw that Kentucky beat North Carolina. Just like Kentucky's last win, Emma knew that Marion had no idea how big a win that was for her bracket.

"Everyone knows I love cats and would never pick against them," Emma said as she started to work on a lesson plan.

_Later that night_

_Zack and Marcus' cabin_

Zack was currently checking out their bracket group online and comparing the scores to the others that Jason had emailed to him, when he noticed something suspicious.

"Wait how does Maya have possible points left, Carolina was her title pick, and she had UConn not making the final, and there is no way she picked Butler or VCU to go this far," Zack said to himself as he clicked on his girlfriend's bracket, and that's where he saw it.

"Oh no she didn't," was all Zack could say.

_Moseby's cabin_

"Wait a minute, how cane Emma have possible points left, she said her Final Four was Ohio State, UConn, Purdue, and Florida, with UConn not making the final game," Moseby said as he clicked on Emma's bracket, and much like Zack that's where he saw it.

"She pulled a fast one on me," Moseby said with some anger, only for that anger to turn towards nervousness. "Oh dear, this isn't good for me," Moseby said as he slumped in his chair.

**A/N: Alright everyone that is chapter four I hope you enjoyed it. Just two teams remain when it comes to the picks, and they will meet each other in Saturday's second game, as Tommy, TJ, and Bulk's pick Kentucky meets Carlos and Power Rangers Zack's pick, Woody and Maya's school, and Suite Life Zack and Addison's school/pick UConn, with the winner moving onto Monday night to face the VCU/Butler winner for the national championship. Also in chapter four we learn what Zack and Moseby found out about Maya and Tutweiller's brackets. Again I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, see you all next week when a champion has been crowded.**


	5. Explanations and Final Four Reactions

**A Pink BracketBuster 5, Livin' the Suite Life: Chapter 5**

**A/N: A national champion has been crowded, and now it is time for the final reactions from the Suite Life and Power Ranger sides for the 2011 NCAA Tournament, and before we get to the games there is a little trickery that needs to be explained on the boat. I hope everyone enjoys chapter five, and as also please let me know your thoughts by leaving a review.**

**Summary: After meeting the Suite Life crew in my story "Power Rangers on Deck" the Rangers invite them to join the craziness that is the Angel Grove/Reefside Madness Tournament**

**Disclaimer: As always, I only own my original characters (Phil Savitt, Jen Jackson, Chelsea Matthews, Lindsey Stewart, and Crystal Johnson). Everything else I DO NOT OWN.**

**Couples/Alma Maters/Future Schools: All those can be found in chapter 1.**

_Monday March 28, 2011_

_S.S. Tipton; Maya and Addison's cabin_

Maya Bennett had no idea what had gotten into her boyfriend. Zack wouldn't speak to her all day and ignored all of her text messages. Luckily though thanks to Addison and Woody they were able to convince Zack to come down to Maya's cabin, now Maya was just hoping Zack wouldn't bail on this plan, as she was currently waiting for him to arrive.

A few more minutes passed before there was a knock at her door. Maya opened the day and was happy to see it was Zack, though he didn't seem to have the happiest looking facial expression in the world as Maya let him in and he took a seat on in Maya's desk chair.

Once Maya closed the door there was an uncomfortable silence, she wanted to say the first thing, but had no idea what to say, as she didn't know what was bugging Zack. Luckily though for her Zack would end up saying the first words.

"How could you," was all Zack said.

"How could I what," Maya asked.

"You know what," Zack said back.

"No I don't, what did I do that upset you this much," Maya responded.

"You lied to me," Zack said.

"About what," Maya asked.

"Your bracket, I know you didn't pick Carolina," Zack responded.

"Oh so this is what this is all about," Maya said as she giggled a little.

"Were you planning on telling me that you changed your pick, especially to the team UConn was playing Saturday," Zack asked.

"Yes, I was going to tell you sometime this week, I didn't think you would react like this though," Maya said.

"Well why didn't you tell me," Zack asked.

"Because I was tired of all your comments about Carolina, so I switched, that way you could hate on Carolina all you want and it wouldn't matter to me," Maya said.

"You know I was just kidding right," Zack asked.

"Yes I know that, but you tend to take things to the extreme, no matter what it is," Maya said as Zack could only nod in agreement, he had heard that time and time before. "Plus this gives us an even better shot at winning the top prize," Maya added.

"Sorry for getting so worked up about it babe," Zack said to Maya.

"It's ok; just don't let it happen again when Kentucky beats UConn Saturday," Maya said with a smile as she kissed her boyfriend.

_Moseby's cabin_

"Emma how could you make that change and not inform me of it," Moseby asked as he and Miss Tutweiller were having the same conversation Maya and Zack had.

"Because you were too busy learning stupid cheers with Woody, you could have looked on the group page yourself before that," Emma responded.

"Were you ever going to tell me," Moseby asked.

"Yes, after I won the bet, and you were confused as to how I did," Emma said back. "And speaking of said bet, you better start getting more acquainted with our friend Mr. Blanket.

Moseby was about to respond, but he started thinking about that last line Emma said, and fear started running through his mind, and showing on his face, making him lose his train of thought.

"It's ok Marion, it'll only be for 48 hours," Emma said with a smile as she kissed her boyfriend before leaving his cabin.

_Saturday April 2, 2011_

"Good evening everyone and welcome to Houston, Texas for the 2011 NCAA Final Four. Our first matchup tonight will see two mid-majors do battle, as the VCU Rams meet the Butler Bulldogs, followed by two bluebloods of the game squaring off, as the Kentucky Wildcats battle the UConn Huskies."

Both the groups in California and on the boat were happy that the Butler/VCU game was first. While they all intended on watching the game together with their groups, no one had any real interest in this game, as no one had picked either teams run to the Final Four. Most though were happy with Butler's win in the first game, as it would mean they would get a chance at redemption after falling just short in last year's championship game.

_Hayley's Cyberspace Café; Reefside, California_

Now usually when Hayley's was rocking due to cheers and chants it was one cheer or chant going throughout the place, tonight though was a different story.

"Let's Go Cats, Lets Go Cats, Lets Go Cats," chanted those supporting Kentucky, lead by TJ, Tommy, and Bulk.

"UConn, UConn, UConn, UConn," chanted those supporting the Huskies, lead by Carlos and Zack.

Also on the side of Kentucky were Kim, Crystal, and Skull, who all wanted the best shot at winning the top prize thanks to their best friend and/or significant other, which was why Cassie and Trini were also leading the cheers for Kentucky.

_S.S. Tipton; Sports Lounge_

Because of Maya and Emma's unknown until earlier in the week switches the UConn/Kentucky game became more interesting, as had those two not switched picks only Zack and Addison, who both picked UConn, would be the only two on deck with a pick left.

Right before tip-off though Woody noticed something.

"Hey guys, who is that," Woody asked, pointing to a person sitting on the far end of the lounge. The man Woody pointed at was wearing a blue hooded sweatshirt, holding a glass of Diet 7Up and Kentucky bourbon, and was listening to Survivor's _Eye of the Tiger_ quite loudly on his iPod.

"Oh don't mind me guys, just a Kentucky fan here to watch his team," the gentleman said as the others just struggled and turned their attention to the game.

_Two Hours later_

"UConn hangs on to defeat Kentucky, as the Huskies will now meet Butler in Monday night's National Championship Game."

"That's what you get for changing your pick Emma," Moseby said teasing his girlfriend.

Luckily for Emma though she didn't need a witty comeback to silence her boyfriend.

"Mr. Blanket," was all Emma said, and the quieted Moseby on the spot.

"This is amazing," Woody said to Addison after they shared a kiss.

"I know, I wish spring break was next week instead of the week after so we could be in Storrs for the game," Addison responded.

"Don't worry guys, we'll be there the next four years when the Huskies go back-to-back-to-back-to-back-to-back," Zack said as Woody and Addison yelled their approval.

"You forgive me now for changing picks," Maya asked Zack.

"Of course I do, just make sure next time if you do it, change your pick to UConn," Zack said with a smile.

"Deal," Maya said as she kissed her boyfriend. "I can't wait for Monday," Maya added.

"Yeah, let them know there won't be a second chapter of Parenthood tonight since Kentucky lost… Hey they knew the deal, and they'll get over, they already got two updates today anyways when I posted chapter one of my new story…..Thanks DH, I'll talk to you later," the mystery man who was still in the lounge said as he ended his phone call.

"Well you guys enjoy the rest of your night, thanks for letting me watch with you," the man said before making his way towards the exit.

"Wait sir, we didn't catch your name," Cody said before the man left.

"Just call me SG," the man said.

_Hayley's Cyberspace Café; Reefside, California_

Back in California the Let's Go Cats chant had come to an end, replaced solely by the UConn chant.

"This is so awesome," Carlos said to Cassie as they shared a kiss.

"I know, UConn was such a risky pick coming in, but they are so making it worth it, I can't believe I'm this close to actually picking the winner right.

"I just hope that means we are in Indy next February," Cassie responded.

"One more win and we win big," Zack said happily to Trini as they also shared a kiss.

"Better be, I don't want to have to swap husbands for a week to get one of the major prizes," Trini said jokingly as she returned Zack's kiss.

"That is the _last_ time I ever root for Kentucky," Kim said walking off to the back room as Tommy could only shake his head at his wife.

_Monday April 4, 2011_

"Welcome back to Houston everyone, and it is time for the National Championship Game for the 2011 season. Just like last season its David vs. Goliath, David remains the same, as Butler looks for redemption after falling just short a year ago, while playing Goliath's role this year is UConn, looking for its third National Title since 1999.

Even without Duke in the title game this year almost everyone in the groups was pulling for Butler and the story it would be. On the boat only the Storrs Four were pulling UConn, while back in California at Hayley's pulling for the Huskies alongside Carlos and Zack were Trini, Cassie, and the rest of the second Turbo/Space team, as that group was once again sticking together unlike the other Ranger teams, everyone else was pulling for Butler.

_Two Hours later_

"It won't go down as the prettiest game ever played, but no one in Storrs, Connecticut will care, the Huskies are top dog in 2011, defeating Butler to win its third National Championship.

_Hayley's Cyberspace Café; Reefside, California_

"Bet Nantz was waiting to drop that one all night," Jason said as Tommy and the others around him could only nod in agreement.

"Pretty sure that game set basketball back a good fifty years," Billy said to Kat.

"Even so, I'm pretty sure those two will never care," Kat said pointing at Carlos and Zack, who were celebrating their picks win along with their wives and the rest of the second Turbo/Space team. The two even shared chest bumps with Zhane and Andros before partaking in their own, which everyone had a good laugh at.

"I can only imagine how the future UConn students we know are celebrating this," Kira said to Ethan, Conner, and Trent as the Dino Thunder Rangers watched Carlos and Zack celebrate.

"Great picking babe," Trini and Cassie said to their respective husbands before sharing a kiss with them.

_S.S. Tipton; Sports Lounge_

While the UConn chant wasn't ringing through Hayley's, it certainly was ringing through the S.S. Tipton sports lounge; in fact it was ringing through the entire boat.

"QUIET," Moseby yelled.

"Moseby," Zack, Addison, Maya, and Woody complained.

"I have nothing against your celebration, it's just they have been getting noise complaints at the front desk, so just celebrate a bit more quietly," Moseby responded.

"UConn, UConn, UConn, UConn," the four chanted quietly.

"Much better, have a good night kids, just remember curfew is coming up soon," Moseby said as he and Emma left the lounge for the night.

"This has been the most amazing night ever, I don't care how bad the game was," Maya said to Zack.

"Glad you had a great time, and….," Zack said.

"And I'll never pick against UConn again," Maya responded happily before sharing a kiss with Zack.

"Hey lovebirds it's almost curfew," Woody said.

"Yeah and all of us have some serious shopping to do for some title gear," Addison added.

"Yay shopping," London said happily as the others couldn't help but laugh.

"Congrats you guys," Marcus, Cody, and Bailey said as the three shared hugs with their four very happy friends (or very happy brother when it came to Cody hugging Zack) before leaving the lounge.

"Yeah, now just hope this title doesn't get vacated because of Calhoun's recent issues," Marcus said laughing, while Addison, Woody, Maya, and Zack just stared at him.

"I think I'll just keep quiet," Marcus said with an uneasy laugh before pretending to zip his lips.

"Good idea pal," Zack said with a smile as he slapped his roomie on the back before everyone made their way back to their cabins.

**A/N: Alright everyone that is chapter five, I hope you enjoyed it, and congrats to UConn on their National Championship win. One chapter left, chapter six, it'll be up next Tuesday, revealing the winners of both the pool and the Suite Life bets. Again I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, and see everyone again next week when I wrap this bad boy up.**


	6. Final Results & Suite Life Bet Results

**A Pink BracketBuster 5, Livin' the Suite Life: Chapter 6**

**A/N: Alright everyone this is the final chapter of Pink BracketBuster 5, the tournament is over and the results are in, it's now time to find out who is going to the Super Bowl, who it headed to the Tipton Resort, who is getting a cake, and who ended with a few extra bucks in the pockets. Also I finally reveal what the actual Suite Life bets are, and we'll see the results of those as well. I hope everyone enjoys this final chapter, and as always please let me know your thoughts by leaving a review.**

**Summary: After meeting the Suite Life crew in my story "Power Rangers on Deck" the Rangers invite them to join the craziness that is the Angel Grove/Reefside Madness Tournament**

**Disclaimer: As always, I only own my original characters (Phil Savitt, Jen Jackson, Chelsea Matthews, Lindsey Stewart, and Crystal Johnson). Everything else I DO NOT OWN.**

**Couples/Alma Maters/Future Schools: All those can be found in chapter 1.**

_Thursday April 7, 2011_

_Hayley's Cyberspace Café; Reefside, California_

As the wrap up party of the seventh annual Angel Grove/Reefside Madness Tournament started at Hayley's it was a much different feel then it was the year before. Last year the championship game had decided things for the pool, but this year that was not the case, so no one except the pools founders Tommy and Jason knew who was walking away with any of the major prizes at the moment. Most expected three of the four who picked UConn to be big winners though, as them picking the champion helped big time in a pool that saw no one do as well as they had in previous years.

What was also different about the gathering was not everyone would be there in person. The whole school on a boat thing obviously didn't allow for the kids, Moseby, Tut, or Kirby to be there, but Cody and Billy made sure there was a way for those on the S.S. Tipton not to miss out on the festivities.

"Alright that should do it, our webcam should be good to go now," Billy said as he brought up the screen on his lap top. Once he did that everyone in the Ranger group was able to see the kids, Moseby, Tut, and Kirby on the screen.

"Do you guys see us," Billy asked Cody once they all came up on screen

"Yes we do," Cody responded as they all saw some of the Rangers waving at them. "Do you see us," Cody asked in return, as he and the rest of the kids started waving as well.

"Affirmative," Billy responded as Cody gave him a thumbs up, while London, Woody, and Zack gave Cody as confused look.

"Alright then let's get this party started," Kim said as Jason took center stage to announce who would be leaving that night with all the prizes.

"Glad everyone could be here tonight, no matter if it's here in person or via webcam," Jason started off. "Well it was a wild tournament, and while it wasn't some of the best results for anyone this year, the seventh annual Angel Grove/Reefside Madness Tournament was a success, just like the previous six," Jason said as everyone at Hayley's and on the boat clapped.

"Luckily this year we got some suspense as the title game didn't decide things, and we got more prizes to give out, so let's get started with the cash prizes," Jason announced as Hayley handed him the card with all the results on it.

"Coming in eighth this year, taking home $25 is Bailey," Jason announced as everyone at Hayley's congratulated Bailey via the webcam. Meanwhile back on the boat Bailey let out a very loud scream before receiving a congratulating kiss from Cody, and more nice words from her friends.

"This is so exciting, this is the most I've ever won in one of these, granted back on the farm no money was ever involved, the winner just didn't have to deal with cleaning the barn for a month," Bailey said happily as the others just let out a nervous laugh.

"Taking home $50 this year for coming in seventh, one of last year's runner ups, Mr. TJ Johnson," Jason said.

"Well it might not be $120 and a cruise paid for by Andros, but it'll still do," TJ said after collecting his money and returning to his sit next to Crystal.

"Damn I wanted him to win the resort trip, that way they could pay for us to go to the resort with them, you know return the favor after last year" Andros whispered to Ashley as she could only roll her eyes and playfully slap her husband on the arm.

"In sixth place, the winner of $75, one of the two 2-time winners of this event, my partner in crime, the Rainbow Ranger himself, the good doctor Tommy Oliver," Jason said.

"Finally beat the wife in one of these things," Tommy said after receiving his winnings from his best friend, getting a laugh out of some both at Hayley's and on the boat.

"Better be careful handsome, I got the pink hair and male cheerleader pics on me, and I know certain people on a certain cruise ship who haven't seen them," Kim responded, which got Tommy to shut up real quick as everyone laughed.

"Ok we got to email Kim and have her send us those pictures," Marcus said as everyone else on the boat nodded their heads in agreement.

"Taking home 150 big ones for finishing in fifth place is none other than Zack….Martin," Jason announced as he did his best to keep the suspense for which Zack it was.

"Alright that's what I'm talking it about," Zack celebrated as Maya, Cody, Marcus, and Woody were the first ones to congratulate him, followed by Bailey, Addison, and Kirby.

"You might as well hand that money over to me once you get it," Moseby said to Zack after the others congratulated him.

"And why would that be, I haven't broken anything recently," Zack argued.

"But I'm sure you'll have broken something by the time it gets here," Moseby responded as the kids and those back in California laughed.

"Now is the tough part though," Zack said before turning to his girlfriend. "You will look great in a Sox, Pats, Celts, and Bruins jersey my dear Maya, I just don't know which players I have will have you go with though," Zack added, as he had plenty of jerseys from each team.

Maya was about to say something when Jason beat her to the punch.

"I wouldn't get to cocky there Mr. Martin, because winning the $200 for coming in fourth place is your girlfriend, Miss Maya Bennett," Jason said, and while everyone on the boat congratulated Maya, everyone back in Reefside could only laugh, as Zack had the most shocked look on his face that any of them had ever seen.

"With that facial expression you would think Vile, Rito, and Scorpina had just shown up on that boat again," Kira said.

"So, you were saying Zack," Maya said once she turned back to her boyfriend. Zack appeared to be speechless for the first time in his life, mouth a gapped, and if you didn't know any better you would think he was frozen, he hadn't moved since Jason had made the announcement.

"That's what I thought," Maya said sweetly as she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

"Alright everyone now time for the big stuff, coming in third place and winning a free cake from the fantastic people at Charm City Cakes is Addison," Jason said.

"YES!" Woody said after the announcement was made as he began to celebrate, which he was doing much more of than his girlfriend, who was the actual winner of the cake. While her friends congratulated her Addison could only watch her boyfriend, as an evil idea for when she would cash in on her free cake got her smiling more and more.

"In second place, winning an all expenses paid week long vacation for two at the Tipton Resort is the other Zack, Zack Taylor," Jason announced.

This time it was both the winner and his significant other letting out a very loud yes as Zack and Trini shared a hug as soon as the words were out of Jason's mouth.

"No need to swap husbands now for a week is there," Zack said teasing Trini about a previous comment she made.

"No way Mastodon," Trini said kissing Zack.

"And sadly, for the second straight year that damn second Turbo/Space team will be taking home the top prize," Jason said looking right at that group, as Andros, Ashley, Justin, Zhane, and TJ all returned glares back at him. The other two members of the group didn't however; they were too stunned by what they heard, as they knew what was coming next.

"The winner of the 2011 Angel Grove/Reefside Madness Tournament, winning an all expenses paid trip for two to Super Bowl 46 in Indianapolis is Carlos," Jason announced, and as soon as the words were out of Jason's mouth Andros, Zhane, TJ, and Justin all lifted up Carlos in celebration, while Ashley was joined by Karone, Lindsey, and Crystal in started a Carlos chant. Meanwhile Cassie was just in shock, a good shock though, not the shock Suite Life Zack had experienced. As Cassie watched her friends lift up her husband and chant his name she started to cry tears of joy. As soon as the boys put Carlos down he went immediately to Cassie and shared a passionate kiss with her.

"Wow guys, I don't know what to say," Carlos said after he joined Jason on the stage. "I've had some great experiences in my life, from saving the world with my best friends, to winning a National Championship with the club soccer team at Oregon, to Final Four appearances as a coach with Oregon women's soccer team and Angel Grove U's men's soccer team, and this easily goes right up there with all of them, and I can't wait for another great experience when me and my beautiful wife head to Indy for Super Bowl 46," Carlos added as the entire second Turbo/Space group, along with Lindsey, Crystal, and Karone busted out another Carlos chant after he finished up.

"Alright everyone those are the winners for this year, to those on the S.S. Tipton who won something, your prizes will be mailed out tomorrow," Jason said.

With the important news out of the way everyone continued to enjoy the night with their friends, as those on the boat stayed on the web cam until curfew, chatting it with those at Hayley's about a variety of things, and most importantly also learning everyone's final results, so that they could find out who all won the individual bets the five couples on the boat had made.

_Tuesday May 3, 2011; S.S. Tipton Sky Deck_

It had been a quiet couple weeks on the S.S. Tipton after the craziness that occurred during Spring Break (please see The Suite Life Movie for that story). The craziness was about to come back though, as this was the week that those who lost their tournament bets had to pay up.

With it now being May graduation was quickly approaching, and Cody and Bailey were ready to start writing their valedictorian speeches. The couple was currently on the Sky Deck coming with ideas for their speeches when Kirby approached them.

"Hey there guys, what are you up to," Kirby asked the couple.

"Just starting on our valedictorian speeches," Cody responded.

"Excited about speaking first Bailey," Kirby asked.

"Sure am, granted I had known since March, thanks to Marquette," Bailey said smiling at Cody.

"Yeah Syracuse going down that soon kinda sealed the deal for Bailey to win that bet, though it was one I was happy to lose," Cody said.

"At least you were smart on the bet idea, I guarantee Marcus, Moseby, Zack, and Woody aren't saying the same thing about losing," Kirby responded, and then as if on cue Marcus came up to the Sky Deck following London, who was in possession of his platinum record.

"I look so pretty in platinum," London said happily as she looked at herself in the record.

"London you said I could use that for motivation to write my next song, since I need a new hit so I can win another platinum record to replace that one I lost to you," Marcus cried from behind his girlfriend, who wasn't listening to a word he was saying, she was too enamored with seeing herself in the record. Cody and Bailey could only laugh as they watched Marcus chase after London.

As soon as Marcus and London left the Sky Deck they heard the voice of Mr. Blanket.

"But Marion, Emma said we have to go on the Sky Deck," Mr. Blanket said to Moseby as he stepped onto the Sky Deck

"No way, there is no chance of me stepping on the Sky Deck like this, it was bad enough when I was handcuffed to Zack," they heard Moseby say, but they couldn't see him, just Mr. Blanket.

"Oh I think it's happening," they then heard Miss Tutweiller say, who then pushed Moseby onto the deck, revealing he was handcuffed to Mr. Blanket. Kirby then joined Cody and Bailey in the laughing, as the couple was laughing even harder at this sight.

"Just think Marion, at least it's only for forty eight hours, Woody and Zack have to suffer for a week," Emma said to Moseby, who could only glare at his girlfriend.

"Has anyone seen a rabbit," Mr. Blanket asked.

"Oh I think I saw one by the water slide," Emma responded.

"Oh no, not the water slide," Marion protested as Mr. Blanket sprinted in that direction, forcing Moseby along, as Emma could only laugh and follow the two.

Just as Emma left Addison raced by her and went right up to Cody and Bailey.

"Oh my god you guys the Charm City Cakes cake I won is like the best cake I have ever had in my life, and I'm so glad I went with a husky since UConn helped me win it," Addison started saying, as that was the only thing Cody and Bailey could understand, the rest of what Addison said was just a blur due to her sugar rush from eating the cake.

"So Addison, where is Woody," Cody asked about his roommate.

"I don't know, he was right behind me, oh wait there he is," Addison responded as she saw her boyfriend slowly make his way onto the deck.

"Need energy…..need sweets," a tired Woody said.

"No way Woody, you lost the bet, no sweets for a week," Addison said teasing her boyfriend.

"Hurt….ful, especially you…..deciding this was…..the week…..to get…..your free cake," Woody said slowly.

Addison was about to respond when Maya appeared on the Sky Deck, bullhorn in her hand, and a big old smile on her face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, now batting for your twenty seven time World Champion New York Yankees, the captain, shortstop number two, Derek Jeter, Jeter," Maya announced through the bullhorn, and after she finished a dejected Zack walked onto the Sky Deck, wearing a Derek Jeter home Yankees baseball jersey.

"I want to laugh, but it's just too sad a sight, I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy," Cody said.

"Fine, I'll laugh then," Kirby said as he continued to laugh, only to receive a glare from Zack.

"You mean he isn't your worst enemy," Addison asked.

"We may have our issues, but he is still my brother, and part of me loves him, part of me could never love my worst enemy," Cody explained.

"Now, decision decisions for tomorrow, should we go with the Carmello Knicks jersey or the Eli Giants jersey," Maya said with a smile as Zack could only groan, which got even Cody, Bailey, Addison, and Woody to snicker.

**A/N: Alright everyone, that is my story, thanks to everyone who read the story, and especially those who reviewed it. Power Rangers fans, good news, I will return next year with PBB 6, it will return to just being a Power Rangers story, but it will also be the final story in the series. While it may be the last story of the series I'm making sure the series goes out with a bang, as its going to be every Ranger team for themselves. Thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed, I hope everyone enjoyed the story.**


End file.
